The Charmed Challange
by LornaluvsHP
Summary: It is Charmed, Harry Potter story. Chris has a twin called Kiri. The cause lots of trouble. Hope you like it! Please r&r!
1. The ugly demon and news

Hey this is my fist fanfic hope you like it!!! Please r&r as I need feedback from you so I can improve my story. I will bring HP stuff in later; the first chapter is only charmed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Charmed or Harry Potter characters or well anything to do with them. But I do own Kiri as she is my made up character.  
  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss s  
  
'CHRIS!' screamed Kiri as she orbed to safety behind the tree. He had just thrown a bucket of water over his sister's head. It was a stiflingly hot day, and the Halliwells were enjoying the sun.  
  
'Chris, Kiri, pipe down' called Paige, the youngest of the charmed ones. Her sisters (Piper and Phoebe) had taken Wyatt out for the day, so she had been left to keep an eye on the twins for a while.  
  
Suddenly a demon appeared in the yard, and Paige was up in no time at all.  
  
The demon was red with black and white markings on its forehead. It snarled and Chris reacted fast and froze it with the flick of his wrist.  
  
'I'll get mom and Aunt Phoebe' said Kiri and in a swirl of light she was gone.  
  
'What is it?' questioned Chris as he studied the creature.  
  
'I don't know! But I'll check the book' said Paige 'Book of Shadows' and the book appeared in her arms. She flicked through the pages impatiently, but was stopped by Kiri who had just returned.  
  
'Ugly, isn't he' she remarked 'Phoebe's just.......'  
  
But she never finished her sentence. The demon unfroze and hurtled a weak energy ball at Kiri. Chris quickly froze the beast and rushed over to his sister.  
  
'LEO!' screamed Paige and instantly he appeared in the yard. As Leo rushed over to his daughter, Chris went over to the book and started frantically looking for the demon. Paige stood beside him and out the corner of her eye she saw her sisters rush into the yard, and they also watched Leo heal Kiri. Piper just took one look at the demon and tried to blow it up, without succeeding she muttered 'damn it' and stood by it to make sure it remained stationary. As Kiri regained consciousness Leo asked  
  
'Are you alright sweetie?'  
  
'Yeah, he just caught me by surprise' she answered.  
  
Phoebe who was also by the book said  
  
'I'll guess I better go write a vanquishing spell then'  
  
'No need' said Chris 'there's one here already' Leo and Kiri hurried over to them and listened to Phoebe as she read out the paragraph about the demon.  
  
'It says that he can create energy balls and he eats......ewww.........he eats the stomach of witches to consume their powers'  
  
'Well the quicker we destroy him the better' decided Piper who was watching the beast with great disgust.  
  
'Come over here then and let's vanquish this butt ugly demon' said Paige.  
  
Piper hurried over, and the three sisters chanted the spell together, and the demon vanished in a puff of smoke and a whirl of flames, leaving a very foul smell behind.  
  
;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x ;x;x  
  
'We need to talk,' said Piper  
  
'Why, and what about?' asked Chris  
  
'Well your father and I...were thinking...' she paused wondering if their decision was the right one. 'We are going to send you and Kiri to a magic boarding school'  
  
'What!!' yelled Chris.  
  
Piper sighed and just replied 'The Source has been sending a lot of evil after us lately. We think it might be unsafe to keep you at home for the moment'  
  
The two of the stayed in silence for a while until Chris decided to share his views on the idea.  
  
'But I can help vanquish them'  
  
'No. it's too dangerous,' she replied  
  
'But...'  
  
'No buts. You, and Kiri are going and that's final,' Piper told her son sharply  
  
'Fine!' He yelled knowing he would never win the argument 'But what about Wyatt?'  
  
'He's old enough to help us. Now go and tell your sister.'  
  
Noting the finality in her tone he slammed the door on his way out, and stormed up the stairs.  
  
'Chris?' Kiri called  
  
'Yeah! What!' he snapped back  
  
'What's up?'  
  
Chris turned to see his sister staring at him with a questioning look on her face. He then repeated the conversation he had just had with their mother.  
  
'No!' Kiri gasped  
  
'Yep!' he replied 'They're sending us away.'  
  
Just then Leo orbed into the room to find two scowling children.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked 'Ah! Your mom told you then.'  
  
"Yep!' They said at the same time.  
  
'Well you better get packing then. Term starts September 1st.' he told them  
  
'Which school are we going to anyway?' Kiri asked  
  
'Hogwarts.' He answered  
  
'Where's that?' asked Chris  
  
'Um. Somewhere in England.'  
  
Both jaws of the children dropped as they took the information in.  
  
'Hurry packing,' their father said, then he gave them an envelope each 'also here's your school letters telling you everything.' And with that comment he walked out the room, and made his way downstairs.  
  
It had been two days since the news, and there was a knock at the door. Paige got up from the couch and opened it.  
  
'Hello, I'm from Hogwarts. I am Professor Snape. I have come to take Kiri and Chris Halliwell to Diagon Alley,' the man at the door said.  
  
Paige just stood there as the incredibly greasy haired man, dressed in black robes spoke to her.  
  
'Where sorry?' She asked utterly confused.  
  
'Diagon Alley,' he repeated 'the place where you can acquire wizarding supplies.'  
  
'Oh! Well come in.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Chris! Kiri!' Paige called upstairs  
  
'Coming.' They both called, and they both came downstairs, but hey didn't use the stairs, they orbed. Snape jumped about a foot in the air, he could tell they were going to be trouble.  
  
'You two, this is Professor Snape. He's from Hogwarts, he's going to take you to get your school supplies,' Paige told them.  
  
Chris and Kiri grinned at each other; they both had the perfect day planned for Professor Snape. 


	2. The trouble has just begun

Thanks to charmedsisters for the review. I have tried to make Kiri and Chris trouble. Hope you like it. (By the way I'm rubbish at grammar so apologies for any mistakes).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with Charmed or Harry Potter, (but I own Kiri as I made her up)  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
'We will take the Knight Bus,' Snape explained.  
  
'Yes professor,' replied the twins, their grins now like Cheshire cats.  
  
'Well I'll tell everyone where you've gone then,' said Paige clapping her hands together.  
  
'Bye,' Chris and Kiri said in unison.  
  
The Professor and the new students went outside, and Snape flung out his wand arm and a purple, triple decker bus came out of nowhere. They boarded it with a greeting from a conductor called Stan Shunpike.  
  
'We will sit here,' commanded the teacher.  
  
'Yes,' said Kiri  
  
'Sir,' added Chris.  
  
Snape just directed them onto the mismatched chairs, and they all sat down. About half-way through the journey, Chris caught Kiri's eye, and she nodded. He flicked his wrist, and one of the legs on Snapes chair blew up, causing the chair to overbalance, sending the Professor tumbling down the length of the bus. The twins burst into fits of laughter with the rest of the people on the vehicle.  
  
Snape jumped to his feet, cursing the Halliwell twins under his breath. Be patient with them Dumbledore had said, yes, good advice he thought sarcastically. He then strode up the bus, and took another seat behind 'the horrors'.  
  
'This is your stop.' Said Stan  
  
'Right.' Replied Snape, and he gripped Chris' right arm and Kiri's left, and then he near enough dragged out the bus and out into the bright sunlight. Out of the bus, they saw a grubby little pub opposite them. Snape steered them inside, and before they went in they saw the name of the place was The Leaky Cauldron. There was an assortment of hags, vampires (which looked like Snape), witches and wizards all sitting, eating, or smoking.  
  
They didn't stay there long, well according to the occupants of the place. Kiri froze them all. Snape aimed a curse at her but she ducked just in time. Then she unfroze everyone and muttered darkly about revenge.  
  
;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#;#  
  
After going into Gringotts to change up there muggle money, Snape led them into a book shop called Flourish and Blotts.  
  
'You need parchment,' Snape told them  
  
'What's wrong with paper?' Kiri muttered to Chris.  
  
This comment only managed to get Snape to glare at them.  
  
'Here's a quill each, ink pots, and parchment,' Snape said thrusting them into the Halliwells arms, 'now go and pay for them.'  
  
'Whatever,' they replied.  
  
Snape failed to see a book hurtling at him, eventually hitting his left eye. For the second time that day the twins burst into laughter.  
  
'I love telekinesis. Don't you?' Kiri said her cheeks now red from laughing.  
  
Snape glared at her, knowing she was having sweet revenge. His eye was blackening already.  
  
'Yes, I do,' replied Chris in the same laughing state as Kiri.  
  
'Well...at least your eye goes well with your dress.' Kiri commented, sending herself into a fit of giggles.  
  
'Robes,' said Snape through gritted teeth.  
  
But nobody was listening. He could tell the trouble had only just begun.  
  
The rest of the day went quite smoothly, if you count out, the barrel of slimy stuff tipping it's self over Snape in the apothecary's.  
  
Snape was at the end of his tether by the end of the day, to keep the twins from doing anything else to him, he got a quick cup of coffee before taking them home. But what could go wrong with getting a cup of coffee?  
  
'Today's been fun, hasn't it,' said Kiri to her brother  
  
'Yeah. I think we have time for one more trick.'  
  
'Defiantly,' she replied  
  
Chris picked up his cold tea and levitated it into the air, and froze it when it was near the ceiling. Snape walked over in the direction of the Halliwells, and before he could say anything to them, Chris unfroze the cup and all it's contents spilled on the professors head.  
  
'Right on target,' laughed Chris  
  
Snape looked like he was ready to kill, but before he could do anything the cup hit his head, and the last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him, was the twins walking away laughing.  
  
£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review, and all ideas are welcome, please tell me what you like and what you don't. I will get up the next chapter as quick as possible! Will not up date for a couple of days though as I won't have access to a com. Ok. Remember review, and give ideas!!!! 


	3. Waking up

Hey! Thanks charmedsisters! Here's the list of powers!!

Chris and Kiri: Blow things up, freezing, premonitions, telekinesis, orbing. They can

also use a wand. (I did think about Levitation, but what do you think?)

Hope that helps!!! If anyone else apart from charmedsisters reads this story, please review!!! Ideas welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or anything connected with Charmed or Harry Potter!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The twins were already home by the time Snape eventually regained consciousness. He groaned and looked up, not knowing what had happened. Then in a rush it all came back to him, Tea, cup, telekinesis! He silently cursed Chris and Kiri, and then he realised...they were gone!

The twins stepped off the purple bus almost buried beneath all their school things.

'Thanks!' Kiri tried to say, but between her teeth was a book, which refused to fit in her trunk. So all Stan heard was a strange noise, not recognisable.

'Your............welcome?' he said confused. Then he turned to Ernie the bus driver, and said the next stop was Scotland. A moment later the vehicle started it's journey with a bang.

Chris and Kiri lugged their items up to the door and knocked. It was Phoebe who answered it.

'Hey you guys!' She said staring at the two figures, which were covered with robes, books, and ingredients. To add to all their stuff, they also had an owl each.

'Have fun?' Phoebe asked

The twins grinned, but their aunt couldn't see the images of the day replaying in their heads.

'Well, I take that as a yes then,' their aunt said 'Here let me take some stuff off you, and come in. By the way, where's that guy Paige told me about?' she added, taking the book from Kiri's mouth.

'Um...he had to go back to the school,' Kiri told her, and dragged her trunk into the house.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

'Damn twins,' muttered Snape, gingerly feeling his eye and head.

Then the thought came to him, _I'm free of those brats!_ Fireworks in celebration exploded in his head, _or is that pain_ he wondered. He noted all their things were gone also, then his happy moment was punctured. Dumbledore would sack Snape if anything happened to them. Cursing the twins once more, he quickly dissaperated to the place he first laid eyes on them...the Halliwell residence.

Piper was just making lunch when there was a knock at the door. She hoped it wasn't that man Paige had told her about. When she got to the door she opened it, and her heart just sank. The man she never wanted to see, was standing there......Professor Snape.

He was looking terrible. His left eye was swollen and black, he had tea over his robes, and there was a nasty wound on his head. _He looks worse than what Paige described _thought Piper.

'Are Chris and Kiri Halliwell here?' he asked hoping for the best

'Yeah, they got back about ½ hour ago,' she told him.

Just then, Paige came up to ask Piper something, but was obviously distracted, because she asked Snape

'What happened? Oh! Chris and Kiri, right?'

'Yes,' replied Snape now annoyed he couldn't tell them off himself, but glad that he wouldn't have to go on a wild goose chase.

'Well. Are you going to take them to the train station? I saw their letters, with it was a train ticket. An owl gave it to them!' Piper said still not believing it.

'Yes,' repeated Snape, _unfortunately _he added in his head.

'Well they'll be ready 10:30 England time.' Piper told him

'Good.' And with that word he dissaperated, leaving Piper and Paige to shut the door

'Chris and Kiri are in so much trouble,' said Paige

'Oh yeah,' said Piper 'Oh yeah.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hope you liked it. I know this chapter is short, but I still want you to review!!! All ideas welcome. I'm not going to be able to update for another two weeks, cause I won't have a computer. Sees ya!!!!!!


	4. Letters of apology

I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated for ages! I've gone back to school, and my homework pile is growing.

Thanks to my reviews: charmedsisters, HPCharmedlover001, and babe230990.

Right I warn you I had a major writers block when writing this chapter.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!

'Chris! Kiri! You better get your butts down here or I'll...' Piper shouted, and two swirls of light lit up the hall way. 'What did you do to your teacher?!'

'Um.....What do you mean?' Chris replied in his oh I'm so innocent voice

'I mean,' Piper seethed, 'why does he have a bump on his head, a black eye, and tea all over his clothes?!'

'It was an accident,' complained Kiri

'Oh and how did this "accident" happen?' their mother asked fixing them with a gaze that could of sliced steel.

'I accidentally dropped my cup of tea,' started Chris

'Then the cup went flying through the air, and hit him in the eye,' his sister continued

'When he was clutching his eye, he stumbled into the door frame, and hit his head,' he concluded

'Somehow I don't believe you,' Piper told them

'But.....' Kiri desperately said

'Even if it was an accident, you will both go, and write letters of apology to your Professor, also you will both be grounded until you get to your new school,' and with those words Piper swept past the guilty twins, and went up to find Phoebe.

Paige who had been watching the whole affair, gave the twins the thumbs up

'Well I think you've out done your selves this time,' she said grinning 'I'll be in the attic if you need me,' and she orbed up stairs leaving the twins in the hall way...speechless.

--------------------------------------

Later that day the twins were sat glumly in Kiri's room.

'I am so bored,' blurted out Kiri who was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Yeah, me too,' replied Chris, who was lounging in an armchair.

Just the Piper walked into the room making the twins jump.

'Hi,' she started 'I want to see a combined letter from both of you by dinner time, it must contain an apology, and a couple of sentences saying how you will do several detentions as a punishment.'

Chris and Kiri stared at her, so specific were her instructions. Piper turned to walk out the room, but stopped to tell them that by grounded she meant no use of powers. The twins scowled as she exited the room.

'Damn,'

'Oh well,' said Kiri in a resigned tone 'we better get these stupid letters done,'

'Yeah,' Chris replied sarcastically 'Whatever. Like I'm gonna say, give me detention,'

'Yeah,'

'I tell ya what,' started Kiri 'why don't we do two letters. One for Mum and one for...'

'Old Snapey,' he finished. They both grinned their famous grin, and sat down to write the letters.

Ideas welcome for the letters! If you find this too short I am so sorry. I will update ASAP but I can't promise any major quick updates. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
